Can This Last?
by Butterfly Ice
Summary: Okay, Isaac loves Mia, Mia loves Isaac, they're both completely clueless! Lemon? Maybe! Rating may go up... I dont know! ~~ Rated PG-13 for sexual reference and some adult humor, story may not be approprtiate for children under 13
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ALRIGHT! I DON'T OWN IT   
DAMN YOU!!! .  
  
Me: On with the fic! And yes there are  
made ups!  
================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Mia was standing at the base of Mercury Lighthouse, looking on, her little sister by her side.  
"Where are they?" She murmured through   
chattering teeth.  
Her sapphire hair blew in the frosty   
wind. 'They aren't coming back...' she   
thought to herself. A younger voice   
chirped beside Mia.  
"Mia, who are you looking for?" Alana   
stuttered. It was so cold out here...  
"Alana, let's go home..." Mia took a few   
steps forward, felt something hit the   
back of head, and she fainted.  
"Mia?! Oh no!" Alana knelt down to wake   
her sister up, for she couldn't heal   
just yet. She looked up and saw the form  
of a woman with blonde hair. She ran off   
toward Imil.  
+++++++++++Meanwhile++++++++++++  
  
Isaac rushed through the tundra, toward Imil.  
"Come on Isaac! We're here! Forget it! I'm tired!"   
Garet whined, Garet loved to whine.   
Ivan knew why Isaac rushed through the   
Kolima Forest, to save Tret, and through   
the cave. Isaac was in love with Mia,   
and of course, Garet couldn't tell.  
"We have to tell Mia!" Isaac protested,   
making his way into Imil. Suddenly, a young   
voice was heard.  
"Someone! Help!" The girl was rushing   
around, gradually making her wasy to the  
trio. Was that Mia? It looked like her...  
"My sister's in trouble!!" Alana screeched,   
running closer and closer to the three   
adepts.  
"Mia?" Isaac asked, but as the girl neared,   
them, she was much to small to be his beloved Mercuress.  
"Mia! Mia's in trouble!" Alana yelled,   
stopping in front of the three.  
"Mia's in trouble?!" All three of the   
boys yelled out at once.  
"Lead the way!" Isaac barked, worried.  
The young to-be healer, nodded and ran   
in the direction of the lighthouse, at   
astonishing speed. The boys looked after her in amazment. And ran as fast as they could after her.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"This girl will prove usefull to us..."  
Menardi mumbled under her breath.   
The girl that Saturos held over his   
shoulder was, temporarily, unconsious.   
Menardi knew that the others would come   
for her. She was just waiting...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The trio of adepts, led by Alana,   
the young Mercuress, made way through   
the obstacles of monsters in the tundra,   
seeing that Alana fought much better   
that her older sister, she was tall, her  
long azure hair reached her upper-back,  
and her ice blue eyes were deep,   
you could she the girls very soul when   
you look into her eyes. She looked a lot   
like Mia, but she was about Ivan's age...  
"Mia! Where is she Alana?" Isaac yelled   
to her. Alana pointed to the top of   
the lighthouse.  
"Up there! But it's just a hunch!" She   
yelled back through the frost and   
whipping wind.  
"Alright! Off we go!" He said as he   
walked into the ancient lighthouse.  
There, Mia lay, unconsious.  
"Mia!" Alana and Isaac both yelled,   
rushing to the hurt Mercuress.  
Mia's eyes were oly half open, and the   
pupils were gone, her beautiful blue   
eyes, now a hazy gray. Had no spark of   
life within it. A low whisper came from the lips of   
the wounded healer,  
"Isaac...... you came........."  
"Yes, I did." He whispered back as the   
girl blacked out once again.   
He looked at her, so beautiful, her hair,  
so silky, her shape, her skin, he loved   
her, he couldn't deny it anymore...   
He picked her up and walked out of the   
lighthouse, without saying a word, and   
made his way to Imil. The other three   
adepts looked after him, as he walked   
out, Mia in his arms. The smarter two   
of the three, Alana and Ivan, shrugged   
and followed. Garet stood there a couple   
seconds longer, and followed them to   
Imil. 


	2. Menardi?

Disclaimer: Mmm... Media... Okay, sorry it's been a while ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Mia awoke, she found Isaac sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head on the bed itself. She looked out the window, it was pitching dark. Then she looked back to Isaac, her Isaac. She loved the sound of that. She then looked around, everyone else was sleeping in beds, except Isaac, and she leant over, and gave the dirty blonde boys a loving kiss on the lips. She then walked out the door.  
  
Isaac's azure eyes fluttered open. Was he dreaming, or did he just feel a kiss? He looked to Mia's bed, she was gone. "Oh, no!" He got up and walked outside, and saw Mia walking out of the town, back to the lighthouse. What was with her and that damn lighthouse? He ran after her, calling her name. Mia turned around, looking at him, "Isaac?" she muttered. The boy came closer, "Mia!" he yelled. He stopped in front of her, panting. "Where are you going?" She looked at him, with concern, "Back to the lighthouse. Don't follow me, Isaac, my love, I don't want you in danger." Isaac blinked, did he hear her right? Did she just call him 'Her love'? If that was the case, he was in heaven. "If you are to die, I want to die with you" Now, it was Mia's turn to be confused, she began to wonder. She turned and began walking toward the lighthouse, Isaac by her side. "Look. It is your destiny to save this world, and my duties to protect the lighthouse! Now go!" Isaac stopped, but started walking again beside her. "I really don't care." As they approached the lighthouse, Mia turned to him "Leave! This is my duty!" She then ran into the lighthouse, disappearing for Isaac's sight. Isaac blinked, "Is she drunk?" he then ran after her.  
  
Mia looked around the lighthouse. It was empty. Excellent. She transformed into Menardi. MENARDI?! The blonde looked around. Now... to get to the top. She pushed over a statue and pulled two young Mercuresses out of the hole. ((Out of the hoooollllle)) Saturos automatically appeared at Menardi's side. "Did you get it?" He asked. Menardi nodded, and held up a brown minthril bag, it had the Mars star in it. "Now our powers will be at their peak!" The blonde stated. "Now... To the top" Saturos nodded and took the two unconscious girls from Menardi. And they started towards the top of Mercury lighthouse.  
  
Ivan awoke suddenly. He had a nightmare. About a girl, another Jupiter adept, calling him. Calling for his help. He shook it off, and stood up from his bed. He looked around. Garet... himself... no one else? Where were Isaac and Mia? And what about Mia's younger sister? This was way too weird... he walked over to Garet's bed. "Wake up, Garet!" The Mars adept rolled over "Five more minutes Mommy." Ivan raised and eyebrow, amused. "Okaaay..." He pushed Garet with all his strength. The Red head proceeded to fall off the bed. "Huh? What? I'm up!" Ivan sighed. "Garet! Alana, Isaac, and Mia are gone!" Garet nodded and grabbed his sword. Walked out, and made his way to Mercury lighthouse with Ivan.  
  
What did you think? Good huh? Well that the second chapter! I'm holding a competition, to see who can write the best Mia x Isaac lemon! Please! Help! Review if you want to try. 


End file.
